


Janstar Oneshots & Crack

by Seamud



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamud/pseuds/Seamud
Summary: Janstar ruined my life. That is all.





	1. Chapter 1

Word Count - 2153

Summary - The college emos go camping.

_____/-----\\_____

"Umbrellas, check, sunscreen, check..." Janna sat on the roof of Marco Diaz's van and watched as the Latino made sure every thing they needed was packed and ready.  
"Marco, dude, you woke us up at one in the god damned morning so we could leave as early as possible." Janna groaned as she hopped down from the vehicle. She wasn't very optimistic about getting to go camping where there isnt any cell reception. She definetly wasn't excited to be driving all the way across the country to get there.  
"You just have to be patient, Janna, double checking is no joke." Marco replied, not looking up from his clipboard, yeah, a clipboard.  
"Marco you've been double checking for like, one hour." Star said, jumping down next to Janna. "I don't want us to not have something we need, Star." Marco replied, with the smallest hint of annoyance.  
"Yeah, let me see that." Janna grabbed the pen and clipboard out of his hands. She looked at the paper once and put a line through every square quickly before shutting the trunk of the van. "Okay, there we have everything, let's go." Janna shoved the clipboard into Marco's chest and grabbed Star's hand trying to get in the van as quickly as possible.  
"We're leaving?" Tom popped his head out of the passenger side of the van. "Can't you people be patient?" Marco got in and clipped his seatbelt.  
"At least Jackie can be wait, right Jackie?" Marco turned in his seat to find his girlfriend sleeping on an argument that he needed her in. "WHAT." Marco turned and threw his face on the wheel as Janna, Star, and Tom laughed away.  
"Wow Marco, you even bore your girlfriend to sleep." Janna said in between laughs, that was the most hilarious thing ever.  
"Its not eveb funny." Marco muttered under his breath starting the car. "I'm leaving all of you at the first abandoned gas station I see."  
"You tell them Marco." Jackie said yawning, still asleep, a sentence that inspired more delirious laughter from Tom, Janna, and Star.

_____/-----\\_____

Light from the stars entered into the car. Janna looked at the through the dashboard. Everyone was asleep in the car except for her and Marco.  
They were in Lebanon, Pennsylvania. Only three more hours. Grenda (the name they chose for the GPS) said that they were only five hours away.  
Janna yawned, closing her eyes.  
"We should get there at one." Marco informed, hearing Janna's yawn. She nodded, even though Marco he couldn't see her.  
Star mumbled in her sleep and Jackie basically threw herself onto Janna's shoulder. The bluenette wrapped her arms around both the girls and buried her face into Star's neck. The perfect way to fall asleep for five hours.

_____/-----\\_____

The group finally arrived at their camp site. Everyone unloaded the things that belonged to them (except for Marco, who had to carry every thing else). "So...where's the beds?" Tom asked. Everyone thought the same as him. "Great... no beds." Marco sighed. "Alright let's put everything away before decide on this bed situation." And with that the five friends put their thing where theyre supposed to go, food in the kitchen, hygiene supplies and clothes in the bathroom.  
After all the steps for unloading were completed Marco lined everyone up on the pullout couch (which is what all five would be sleeping on). "Okay everyone I have an idea. Star will sleep on the far left sode of the couch, Janna will sleep behind Star, Tom will be in the middle of both couples, I will sleep behind Jackie whom will be on the far right side." Marco stated swiftly, gesturing to the person and the spot they'll be sleeping in. The girls looked at each other aimlessly, all understanding, that they didn't understand. "In other words, Star, Janna, me, Marco, Jackie." Tom said, smiling when three nodded their heads.  
"Cool, so I'm just gonna go outside and look around while everyone else makes the bed." Janna stated, going outside as she said. It was dark outside (being around one in the morning) but Janna could still identify her surroundings. There were two other cabins on each side of the groups own, a fire pit below the deck she stood on, and a lake surrounded by trees and no doubt swarming with mosquitos.  
"Heyyy Janna Banana." Star walked up next to Janna, mimicking her lean on the railing. "Hey Starfruit."  
"It's pretty out here." Star said. "Yeah it is. Not as pretty as you though." Janna turned her head winked at the blonde. Again, it was dark but Janna could see her blushing. "Pssssh, okay you nerd." Janna smiled, she intertwined her fingers with Stars.  
"I loooove you." The bluenette teased, connecting her forehead to the other girl's. "Oh my gosh, stop it Janna." Star giggled. They stayed like that for a while until Star moved in, closing the gap between each of their mouths. Unfortunately, for Janna, Star ended the kiss as quickly as she started it (which wasn't that quick). "Let's go inside, Marco said we're going to the beach tomorrow, and I want to not be sleepy on the beach." Star told Janna.  
"Fuck yeah." Janna yelled, fist pumping. Boogie boarding, sunscreen, and waves. Nice.

_____/-----\\_____

"Fuck no." Janna stood with her friends in front of a sign that read

Beach Opens 10:00 AM  
No Trespassing After 10:00 PM  
Carry In Carry Out Beach

"Ugggh, I told you it was to early Marco! Ten is like an hour away." Star rolled her eyes.  
"Well now we have time see that light house I wanted to go to!" Marco exclaimed walking to the van.  
"This is Lake Ontario. It's big, but it's not the ocean. It doesn't need no stinking lighthouse." Jackie added loud enough for everyone but Marco to hear.  
Tom and Star laughed, Janna was too busy looking into the distance.  
'That lake-beach is reallllly small. Like the length of of two school buses, and the width of one school bus.' Janna thought to herself. 'And is that a...oh my god...'  
"Holy shit! Is that a nuclear power plant!?" Janna yelled furrowing her brows and smiling. She could recognize the two white silos and billowing smoke from anywhere.  
"Very funny Janna, but I would not have us swim in irradiated water. That would be kinda-" "Holy crap it is!" Tom blurted out his sentence before Marco could finish. Marco raised his hand to his forehead, as if he was saluting, to improve his vision (it didn't). "Well while we look for that lighthouse we can find a beach further away from the power plant." Marco said trying to ignore the fact that they'll be swimming in irradiated lake.  
Janna took Star's hand and walked with her to the car. "So how far away is this lighthouse?" The bluenette asked Marco, getting into the van. "Not to far." Marco put the keys in the ignition, "Thirty minutes maybe."  
"This better not blow like the beach." Janna said. 'The nuclear power plant is pretty awesome though.'  
Janna buckled her seatbelt and re-twined her and Stars fingers. To be honest, as long as Star was there, nothing could suck that much.

_____/-----\\_____

"That light house sucked." Tom told everyone. "Like it was literally a house with a really big porch light on top of it."  
"It was a big-porch-light-house." Star said getting out of the van. Along with a sucky lighthouse, the gang couldn't find any beaches further from the power plant so they settled to the first option.  
"Well at least it killed time. The beach is open now." Jackie replied to both comments, trying to defend her boyfriend.  
"Yeah, the beach is open now." Marco spoke bitterly looking at Janna. 'I have no idea what that's supposed to mean.'  
Marco and Jackie bicker with Star and Tom a little more, giving Janna time to chase seagulls before having to actually help unload the van. She pulled out two lawn chairs, and an umbrella. 'That's my team effort for the day.' Janna thought walking down to the "beach."  
The group set up their area on the beach, trying to get as far away from other families and their whiny children.  
A tall skinny boy, a life gaurd most likely, approached the group of friends. "Hi, uh, can you guys not set up right here. The dune grass is really fragile and you might, uh, break it. Also you can't use those on the beach. Boogie boards are like, a safety violation." He sounded like an idiot to Janna "Oh, yeah, of course. We won't use them then." Marco told him with a smile. The boy didn't say anything back to Marco before running to a table of five other life guards, stepping on multiple of the plants he just told them to avoid.  
"Okay he just stepped on all of those plants. Oh look they have beer...great." Tom observed picking up and moving two lawn chairs.  
"I can't wait for a drunken life guard to save me from drowning." Janna said dryly.  
"If they're drunk they'll probably drown before they get to you. Damn alcoholics." Star said shaking her head. Star removed her shirt, a blue bathing suit underneath it.  
"It's not they're fault that they have a raging addiction that needs to be fed." Marco said matter of factly. He changed next, only having to take of his shirt, he wore red and gray swimming trunks. Janna and Jackie changed next.  
Janna already had black swimming trunks on, so she joined in on only taking her shirt off to reveal a black bikini top. Jackie, like Star, wore swimming shorts and a bathing suit. Tom was the only one who didn't wear any shorts.  
"Oh Dios mio." Marco put his head in his hands. He was trying to hide it but Janna saw his red face. She turned around and saw what the boy was blushing at, what everyone in a five mile radius was blushing at.  
"Why do you have a speedo on." Jackie questioned at Tom, eyes closed, and pinching the bridge of her nose. She was obviously tired of his shit. Janna covered Star's eyes before she started choking on air. "What the hell, Tom!?" Janna laughed and gawked at the dark purple speedo with a skull that had literal fire mohawk in Tom's y'know, crotch-ular region.  
Janna felt Star take the bluenette's hands off her eyes, before the blonde covered them with her own. "Ooooh my god." Star said under her breath.  
Janna laughed even harder the only one finding this hilarious. She walked right up to Tom and kneeled down. Stifling her laugh, Janna brought both hands to her mouth, as if she was praying, and inhaled. She kept her hands together as she pointed them at Tom's speedo. "BOI!" Janna shouted getting looks from parents and kids and then losing those looks as everyone looked at Tom.  
"Janna!" Tom yelled at her through his teeth, "Shut up!" Janna wiped years from her eyes. "Okay, okay." She weezed standing up. "Are we gonna go to the water or what?" Janna asked walking down to the shore.  
"Pssh, safety violation. Yeah let's go." Jackie whispered the first part, obviously talking about the boards, before answering Janna's question.  
Star jumped onto Janna's back and yelled, "Onwards, Janna Banna!" The blonde pointed to the water and Janna neighed like a horse before running to the waves.

_____/-----\\_____

"MY EYES! WATER IS IN MY EYES!" Marco yelled rubbing his eyes frantically and trying not to get knocked over by waves. Janna and Star laughed as they watched their friend over react. "It's not even salt water Marco, how does it even hurt?" Tom asked Marco, not looking at him  
"It just doe-AAUGH!" Marco started but was cut off by falling into the water.  
"Okay how about you and me go to our spot and see if we can find something that'll help?" Jackie helped up Marco and led him out of the water.  
"Good job, Janna." Tom looked at the brown eyed girl and shook his head. "Pssh, he'll be fine. Anyways, now that there's less of us let's go trespass." Janna said. "Uh, no thanks. I'll be a criminal some other time." Tom replied.  
"Suit yourself." Janna sighed, "Star, you wanna go trespass?" Janna turned and saw Star putting tiny sea creatures on her head. Star turned and looked Janna dead in the eye. "Yes." She whispered, "Yes I do."  
"Ha, nice."

_____/-----\\_____


	2. Come Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary - So this kind of takes place in the episode Bon Bon the Birthday Clown. But likes, there is no seance, Star already has a flaming crush on Marco, and Jackie never asked him to the dance. So Star and Marco are going together but not in a romantic way.
> 
> Authors Notes - Based off the song I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance (With You).Strong language.
> 
> Word Count - 2191

_____/-----\\_____

"I don't know what to do, Janna! Marco is the one who's afraid of going to dances, not me! Why am I so nervous?!" Star walked down the halls with Janna, yelling quietly enough for no one else to hear the conversation, but loud enough to blow the bluenette's eardrums out.

"Woah Star, just chill." Janna put her hands on Star shoulders and turned the blonde to face her. "It's okay." Janna told her friend. "No it most definitely not! How do I even talk to him!?" Star pushed Janna's hands and away started walking again. "Just talk to him like you normally do, jeez. It's not like this is a date... is it?" Janna answered. Was it a date? Janna hoped not, otherwise the heart she didn't have would start breaking. Like, Janna already knew Star had a crush on Marco, but going on a date with him would really start Janna's gay grieving process.

"No it's not a date. We're just going as friends," Phew, "but it still feels weird." Star told Janna. They stopped at the blonde's locker. "Well, maybe instead of talking you two could dance?" Janna suggested, it was risk. This would end with Star dancing with Marco, but if she played her cards right she could get her way. "I could teach you! I am captain of a secret dance club." Janna informed Star, and watched as the girl opened her locker.

Star turned to face her friend. "YOU'RE CAPTAIN OF A SECRET DANCE CL-" Star squealed before Janna covered her mouth. "Star! Shush, some one could hear!" Janna whispered, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"Janna that's so cute!" Star squealed again, but lowered it down to a whisper. Janna blushed at Star's comment, taken off guard. "Uh, yea, uh anyways, I could teach you." Janna said trying to regain her cool and not focus on Star's smile too much.

"Oh no, I know how to dance, Marco probably doesn't though." Star waved her hand and exchanged the books in her arms for the other books hiding in her locker. Janna frowned for a split second. There is no way in hell she is teaching Marco how to dance with Star. "Didn't he dance with you at that Blood Moon Ball thing?" Janna recalled. "It's different." Star remarked.

"Ugh." Janna sighed she put her back against the lockers and slid down until she sat on the ground.

Star noticed her friends distress and mimicked her actions. "I know you don't want to teach Marco, of all people, how to dance, but could you? Pleaase." Star begged. Janna turned her head. "For meeeee." Star begged harder.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." Janna threw her hands in the air and stood up. Star followed and hugged her. "Thank you so much Janna!"

Janna hugged back.

"You'll only have to do it once! Just come to Marco's house before the dance." Star told her friend.

"Okay." Janna said before Star walked away (not without waving goodbye). "See you later Janna Banana!" The blonde shouted down the hall. Janna smiled and waved back. When Star turned around Janna sighed and frowned for the third time. "I guess I'm going to return that outfit. I'm not going to a dance anymore."

_____/-----\\_____

"Uh, like this?" Marco shuffled his feet as Janna instructed him. "Yeah, I guess." Janna said pretty saltily, crossing her arms. "What is your problem!?" Marco yelled, making Janna flinched back. "I have been doing everything you told me today! I did the splits! In this suit!" Marco gestured to his pants. "I don't have a problem!" Janna yelled back, standing up. It was Marco's turn to flinch. The pair yelled at each other until they heard footsteps coming towards the room they resided in. They both joined hands quickly and pretended to dance before the door was opened.

"Heyyyy guys!" Star said appearing in the doorway. "How do I look?" Marco and Janna stopped pretending to dance and faced Star. "You look great, Star!" Marco told her.

Star was wearing a dark purple, backless dress, that poofed out ever so slightly and went to down to just above her ankles. Her hair was put into two buns on top of her head, like Princess Beia from Sun Battles. Some of her hair fell in front of her ears, like little vines that Janna could jump on to look into Star's eyes forever, in a non creepy way of course. 

"You look really pretty." Janna said without thinking, still staring.

"What?" Star asked.

"I said you look shitty!" Janna blurted, blushing madly. "But like not shitty like ew gross, like a uh wow you look like the shit. So like you look like the shitty?" Janna tried to recover from her comment saying everything that came to her mind awkwardly. 'what tf janna???? shitty? ¿SHITTY?' The girl thought, she was screaming on the inside.

"Oh. Thanks then?" Star said. "Are you ready Marco?" Star asked. "Yup, are you sure you don't want to come Janna?" Marco asked Janna. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alrighty then. We're just gonna get going. Bye!" Marco walked out with Star and shut the door.

"Bye." Janna sighed, she plopped onto the bed and put her hands in her head.

The door opened again and Janna looked up. Marco popped his head out from behind the door to look at her. "This is my room, get out."

_____/-----\\_____

"Are you having fun?!" Marco asked Star. "Yeah I am! Do you know when the dance is over, though? My feet are starting to get tired from all the crazy partying." Star asked. Marco pulled his phone from out of his pocket and turned it on. "It should be over soon. Hey can you get me some punch, please? I'm gonna hang with Ferguson and Alfonzo for a while." Marco asked. Star nodded her head and walked to the refreshment table. "Make sure the punch doesn't smell like- I mean uh, make sure it doesn't smell funny." Marco told Star before she walked too far. Star heard and did as he said. Smelt like regular Kola-Aid to her. She got a cup for her and a cup for Marco. She filled up the cups and took a sip from hers.

"EVERYONE, IT'S TIME FOR SOME COUPLE DANCES, GRAB A SMOOCH BUDDY AND LET'S GET DANCING!" The DJ (who was also Marco's sensei) announced over the microphone.

Star spit back into her cup, and dumped the Kola-Aid from both cups back into the bowl. She ran around the gym trying to find Marco before the dance ended. Unfortunately when she did, he was already dancing...with Jackie.

Star smiled, despite the tears brimming her eyes. She didn't run out crying, or throw a tantrum. She just walked out calmly. She kept walking, and walking. Then she started, jogging. Then she ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't knoe what she was running from, but at the same time she did. She didn't even know where she running to, just that she was.

_____/-----\\_____

"If I'm not going to wear this dance then I'm going to wear it to the graveyard." Janna muttered, refrencing to the outfit she bought for the dance. She wore a black, long sleeve, button up shirt, with a white bow tie, and white suspensers. The sleeves were rolled up to just above her elbow. She also donned black slacks, with a old white, leather belt.  
Janna held a box of practical joke supplies, candles, chalk, and a picture of Bon Bon the Birthday Clown. She was going to have a seánce of she couldn't have a dance.

When Janna entered the graveyard she spoke of and looked for Bon Bon's gravestone. As soon as she found it the girl started to set up. She lit the first candle when she heard distant crying. Janna put out the candle and did the number one thing you don't do in graveyards. She walked towards the crying.

Janna got closer and closer until she knew the crying was coming from behind the tree. She peeped around it to see the owner of the sobbing.

"Star?" She whispered walking next to her friend. Star hugged her knees to her chest and had her face buried in her arms. "Janna?" Star responded pulling her head away from her arms.  
Janna sat next to the blonde, "What happened?" She asked. Star closed her eyes and cried, hard. The princess clinged to Janna and put her face into the girl's chest

"Woah, hey! It's alright, you don't have to talk about it." Janna tried comforting Star by hugging back. Star cried harder and Janna held onto her tighter. She felt that if she let go the blonde would disappear forever.

_____/-----\\_____

Janna didn't know how long it was when Star stopped crying. A couple seconds, a lot of minutes, an hour. Star's face was still buried in Janna's chest, but she wasn't holding on as tightly. She was sniffling and hiccuping but she wasn't crying.

Star shifted, she turned to put her back against the tree, and leaned her head onto Janna's shoulder, and let Janna keep hugging her.

"Marco was dancing with Jackie." Star whispered. 'Oh, oh.' 

Janna didn't know what to say other than 'it's okay' and 'it'll be alright' and in this situation, those are the worst things to say. So she listened.

"I can't do magic, I'm bad at school. I broke the wand. The guy I like is probably taken, and everyone who I've ever liked are demons and delinquents." Star ranted. Janna felt her start to cry again.

"Star! Hey, it's fine. If Marco can't see how amazing you are then that's his fault." Star smiled softly but it didn't stop her from crying. Janna was going make her stop, she was saying everything. "If it helps I think you pretty great! I really didn't want to teach Marco how to dance," Janna said almost slipping up and saying 'with you' "but I did because I...because you're my best friend. There's two types of people in this world those who dance, and those who don't. You definitely dance but Marco is still figuring out if he does or not. He wasn't very good when I was teaching him anyways. You need someone who dances Star." 'You need me.' Janna thought. "And, yeah, you didn't get to dance with Marco, but that doesn't mean you can't dance at all tonight.

Janna risked it again. So what if she saw this in a cartoon once. She was sure it was going to work.

"What do you mean?" Star asked, looking to her friend.

"Hold on, one second." Janna got up. She turned her phone on and put on a elctronic instrumental song that she was quite fond of (and that happened to play in the cartoon that she got this idea from).

Janna turned to face Star. She started blushing so she hid her face with her arm. "So, what I was trying to say was," she reached her hand out to Star, "come dance with me."

Janna felt Star grab her hand. She lowered the arm from her face, and they both smiled. Janna pulled Star closer and they conjoined their other hands together and looked in each other's eyes.

It wasn't complicated. Janna put her left foot fowards and her right foot back and Star put her left foot back and right foot fowards, they did the same with their arms (not letting go of the other's hand). In fact it was more like jumping. 

Janna looked up from her feet and Star did the same. Janna smiled before twirling Star. The princess giggled and Janna giggled back.

Janna let go of their hands and they both did their own silly dances, laughing with each other.  
They both ran around each other like kids, until Janna bumped into her friend. The bluenette started falling, but Star caught her. Her arms around Janna's back, she looked into the Philippino's eyes and. Janna did the same. The tension broke as they started laughing. Janna put her arms around Star, as the hearts on her cheeks started to glow.

Janna decided for the third time that day, to risk it. She put her forehead to Star's, and connected their lips.

The best part was when Star kissed back.

_____/-----\\_____

Authors Notes - The entire ending was just one big Steven Universe reference. I like just completely stole that scene from Alone Together. Alone Together is also the name of the song they dance to (it's background music from Steven Universe so it doesn't have singing). Anyway I actually liked this one. The original title was going to be 'Not Gonna Teach Him' but I like this one better. Bye looossers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire ending was just one big Steven Universe reference. I like just completely stole that scene from Alone Together. Alone Together is also the name of the song they dance to (it's background music from Steven Universe so it doesn't have singing). Anyway I actually liked this one. The original title was going to be 'Not Gonna Teach Him' but I like this one better. Bye looossers.


End file.
